War of Brothers
by Major144
Summary: After Mozenrath's latest defeat the evil sorcerer comes up with a new plan to recruit some of Aladdin's worse enemies to launch a war on Agrabah. Cassim finds out about the gathering evil forces and goes to investigate. This leads to a shocking discovery that will shock both Aladdin and Mozenrath. But deep in the shadows a couple of old enimes are ploting their revenge.
1. Chapter 1 A New Plan

War of Brothers

Chapter 1 A New Plan

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin. This is just a story for fun.

Above the desert a hot air ballon floated through the sky. Attached to the ballon was a cage with two unhappy occupants. The occupants of the cage were Mozenrath and his pet eel Xerxes. The two had suffered another humiliating defeat at the hands of Aladdin and friends and to add insult to injury Mozenrath had lost his gauntlet. The young sorcerer looked down at his skeletal right hand with a mixture of hate and disgust. The hand was a reminder of the price Mozenrath had paid for the gauntlet's power. That though made Mozenrath even angrier.

Mozenrath cursed Aladdin and his luck. The street rat didn't have to work hard and sacrifice anything to get the powers of a genie on his side. That power was practically handed to Aladdin on a sliver platter! Never in his whole life had Mozenrath hated someone so much. The only other person that came to Mozenrath's mind was his former master Destane, who had tortured Mozenrath for several years straight as he taught him magic. When Mozenrath was strong enough he turned on Destane, killing him and turing him into a mamluk. The thought brought a small bit of joy to Mozenrath as he thought about doing the same thing to Aladdin. Mozenrath became interrupted by his thoughts by Xerxes.

"Out of air." Said the eel.

Mozenrath looked up to see that the hot air balloon was indeed losing air and the cage was descending to the ground. By luck the cage was descending into the Land of the Black Sand.

"Home!" Cheered Xerxes.

Mozenrath didn't respond. The balloon landed on the ground with a small thud. Some sand around the cage moved and a couple of mumluks burst out of the ground. The undead creatures head towards the cage and recognized their master.

"Break the lock and free me." Ordered Mozenrath.

The mumluks swung their swords breaking the lock and freeing Mozenrath and Xerxes. Mozenrath covered his right hand with his cape as he and Xerxes made their way make to their palace. Once they arrived Mozenrath put a regular glove on his right hand to cover it. The sorcerer then went into a kind of slump on his throne as he played all his past battles with Aladdin and his friends over and over through his head. He barely slept and he only ate, when Xerxes brought him food and told him he needed to eat. This went on for over a month.

Mozenrath thought about all his plans and the forces and creatures he had used against Aladdin. Then it hit Mozenrath. Aladdin won all those battles because he had a team of friends, who all had their unique skills. All Mozenrath had were monsters and mumluks, both of which could be outsmarted. Mozenrath needed to surround himself with forces that had unique skills. Mozenrath need to gather some new forces. He and Xerxes went down to one of the dungeons and threw it open. Chained to one of the walls was Amin Damoola. The thief clothes were torn and old, but other then that he looked fine.

"Oh master Mozenrath what can I do for you?" Asked Amin as he saw an opportunity to be let out of the dungeon.

"Quite you. I have a job for you." Said Mozenrath.

"Whatever it is I'll do it." Said Amin.

Mozenrath raised his left hand and fired a tiny spark of magic freeing Amin from his shackles. Mozenrath may not have had his gauntlet, but he still had a bit of magical power in him. Mozenrath reached into his cape and pulled out two shoes that had little wings on them. Amin took the shoes and put them. The wings on the shoes began flapping and Amin was in the air.

"I want you to find the most vile evil beings you can and bring them here. I will gather a force like no other and crush Aladdin and his friends once and for all. With them out of the way I will conquer the Seven Deserts!" Said Mozenrath.

"Right away Mozenrath you can count on me!" Shouted Amin as he flapped his shoes and banged his head into the celling. "I meant to do that." He said as he left the dungeon rubbing his head.

"Fool." Said Xerxes.

"Yes, but who knows he might actual bring someone useful back." Said Mozenrath.

The two of them left the dungeon. Unaware of a ghostly figure watching them. The figure was tall and slender, with haughty, a twisted goatee beard, dressed in long robes, a turban, carrying a staff that looked like a snake. The figure was named Jafar and for a long time he had been watching both Aladdin and Mozenrath as a ghost. He had witnessed all the battles between Aladdin and Mozenrath. The evil sorcerer had been trying to find a way to come back to life and restore his powers. It was tricky since the only things that could see Jafar in his current were dead things like the mumluks were the things that could actual see him. Jafar flew around the castle looking around until he came upon an odd mumluk with slightly fancier clothes and a beard. Jafar looked at the mumluk and saw a tiny bit of intelligence it it's eyes.

"Your an interesting one." Said Jafar.

"Who...you?" Muttered the mumluk.

"I'm just a ghost lurking around, but lets see what makes you tick." Said Jafar as he touched the mumluk forehead with his hand.

There was a small flash of light and Jafar was able to talk to the spirit that dwelled in the mumluk.

"There now that's better. Now who are you?" Said Jafar.

"Your a...very skilled sorcerer. I...am Destane. The true ruler of the Black Sands. Until that...traitor Mozenrath took over." Said Destane.

"Destane you say. I'm a huge fan of your work." Said Jafar.

"Thank you." Said Destane.

"It appears that we've both suffered at the hands of some young upstart. I think we can help each other and get revenge." Said Jafar.

"I like...that sound of that." Said Destane.

"All we need is a little bit of magic and then will be restored." Said Jafar.

"Lets let my apprentice...do that for use. I'm sure an opportunity will...present itself." Said Destane.

The two sorcerers began plotting and scheming their revenge.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Gathering Forces

War of Brothers

Chapter 2 Gathering Forces

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin. This is just a story for fun.

Amin flew through the air wondering how he should recruit forces for Mozenrath. First thing first, he need a new change of clothes. The thief flew over a small town and noticed a nearby clothesline with fresh laundry on it. Amin swooped down and grabbed a red shirt and pants, he then flew up into a nearby cloud and changed clothes.

"Another perfect heist by Amin Damoola!" Declared the thief happily.

Perhaps his luck was changing. Amin then went back to trying to figure out how to recruit forces for Mozenrath. Then an idea sprung into Amin's mind.

"I'll make posters to spread the word!" Thought Amin as he went about looking for paper and pens to steal.

After a few minutes of searching Amin found a nearby stall selling what he needed, he swooped down and grabbed a stack of papers and a pen. It would have been a good escape, if Amin hadn't clumsily crashed into a fruit stand.

"My fruit!" Cried the vender.

"I meant to do that!" Shouted Amin as he took off into the air with fruit splattered all over him.

When Amin was far away, he began to write on the papers, he wrote that the ruler of The Land of the Black Sands was looking to recruit an evil army to destroy Aladdin and take over Agrabah and the Seven Deserts.

"Alright time to go hand these out to the right people." Thought Amin as he flew off to Agrabah.

Amin got a little lost and ended up taking a different route to Agrabah. This took him over a dormant volcano. Little did Amin know he had attracted the attention of Malcho. The evil serpent had recently broken free and had been spying on Aladdin looking for the right opportunity to take his revenge on him for several weeks.

Malcho was scheming, when he saw Amin flying over the volcano.

"I must be seeing things if there is a man flying above me." Thought Malcho as he flew up to take a better look at Amin.

Amin saw the massive serpent and let out a scream as he tried to fly backwards. Malcho knocked him out of the air with his tail sending Amin crashing to the ground with a thud. Amin groaned as the posters scattered about. Malcho landed on the ground and looked at one of the posters.

"You work for someone who wishes to destroy Aladdin?" Asked Malcho as he turned to Amin.

"Yes." Whimpered Amin.

Malcho thought this over, his changes of revenge would greatly increase if he teamed up with this ruler of The Black Sands.

"Tell me which way to The Black Sands?" Asked Malcho.

Amin just pointed a finger west as his body trembled.

"I see. Thank you." Said Malcho as he took off into the sky.

Amin let out a deep sigh of relief, before he went back to picking up the posters. He failed to notice a couple of posters be blown off by the wind. Amin took flight and continued on to Agrabah.

Amin decided to stop by Skull and Dagger to see who he could recruit. Amin arrived and looked in at all the thieves and bandits. At one table sat Abis Mal and Haroud Hazi Bin who were trying to come up with a new scheme. At another table sat Nefir's Imps, who were trying to come with a get rich quick scheme, but were having little luck without their leader. At a table in the back sat Mechanicles who was checking a todo list, while he randomly cleaned the table.

Amin took a deep breath before stepping forward to address the crowd.

"Hello my fellow thieves." He greeted.

A couple of annoyed bandits threw their food at Amin hitting in the head. Amin wiped the food off and continued to speak.

"I brings news about the job of a lifetime!" He shouted as he used his flying shoes to lift himself into the air and toss the posters about.

A few curios villains grabbed the posters and studied them. Some of the criminals had greed in their eyes at the thought of conquering Agrabah, while others had looks of fear in their eyes at the mention of The Land of the Black Sands.

"Make your choice!" Called Amin as he flew backwards and banged his heads the doorway.

Amin rubbed the back of his head in pain as he flew away. The thieves looked at the posters in thought.

"Haroud do you know what this means?" Asked Abis Mal.

"Revenge and riches?" Asked Haroud sarcastically.

"No it means revenge and riches!" Said Abis Mal excitedly.

"Sir may I remind you that The Land of the Black Sands is a terrible cursed place." Said Haroud.

"Oh please I'm sure some of the stuff there is made up just to scare people. Were going and that's final!" Said Abis Mal.

"Yes sir. Though I highly recommend that we don't go." Said Haroud.

Abis Mal ignored him as they and several other thieves got on their horses and headed out to The Land of the Black Sands.

At another table the imps were discussing what they should do.

"We should go. It's a golden opportunity." Said the imp with the crocodile head.

"Invasion is profitable." Said the imp with the hippo head.

"We can free the boss in the confusion." Said one of the two boar headed imps.

"And we can charge him for rescue!" Laughed the other boar headed imp.

The imps took off using their wings to fly towards The Land of the Black Sands.

Mechanicles studied the poster in his hands as he looked at his todo list. There were two items he had failed to cross out. Destroy Aladdin and conquer the world.

"Well I suppose I'll go see this ruler of The Black Sands. Maybe then I'll at least have someone intelligent to talk to and finally cross these things off my todo list." Said Mechanicles as he walked out and jumped onto a mechanical beetle that took flight towards The Land of the Black Sands.

Unbeknownst to any of the villains a far more evil being was watching them. In her home dimension Moriba Mirage used a magical portal to watch the villains.

"Oh this is going to be interesting. I wonder how Aladdin is going to handle this? It doesn't matter who wins. I'll whose ever left out and takeover." Said Mirage with an evil grin.

Meanwhile miles away from Agrabah a enormous figure was walking through the desert. The figure was Dominus Tusk. The once proud Minotaur was a sorry sight, his armor was dented and dirty and he had tiny horns on his head. Tusk had lost his prized horns to the Sultan in a very humiliating battle. It would take several years for his new horns to grow out. Tusk was sulking, when a small piece of paper hit his face. It was one of Amin's posters. Tusk studied the poster and an evil grin spread across his face. A change of revenge and a change to regain his honor.

"Agrabah shall face the vengeance of Dominous Tusk!" Declared the Minotaur as he marched off looking for The Land of Black Sands.

Elsewhere in a town several miles away from Agrabah, Cassim was dismounting from his horse to retrieve some water from a nearby well. Iago sat on Cassim's shoulder looking board.

"Man I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually starting to miss Al's crazy adventures." Groaned Iago.

"Relax Iago, I'm sure our luck is turning. The winds of fate will provide us with an adventure of our own." Said Cassim.

"Oh please like the wind is actually going to give us an adventure." Grumbled Iago.

At that very moment one of Amin's posters came flying in and hit Iago in the face. The parrot cursed and grumbled as he yanked the poster from his body and looked at it. A look of fear appeared on his face as he read the poster.

"What is it?" Asked Cassim.

"Big trouble! On...I thought we had heard the last from this guy. Now his getting a huge army to crush Agrabah!" Said Iago.

"Let me see." Said Cassim as he studied the poster.

The Land of the Black Sands sounded very familiar to Cassim. He starred off into space thinking about the past.

"Hey Earth to Cassim! Wake up!" Said Iago as he snapped Cassim out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry I was lost in thought." Apologized Cassim.

"Should we go warn Al and the others?" Asked Iago.

"Not yet. Were going to The Land of the Black Sand and were going to see exactly what were dealing with and then will alert my son and his friends." Said Cassim.

"Ug...I was afraid you would say that. Alright I'll go with you, but you better prepare yourself. You've never met anyone like the guy who runs this place." Said Iago as Cassim jumped onto his horse and they took off.

"What is the name of the ruler?" Asked Cassim.

"Mozenrath." Said Iago as they headed in the direction towards The Land of the Black Sands.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Arriving

War of Brothers

Chapter 3 Arriving

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin. This is just a story for fun.

Mozenrath retired to his private bed chamber after much urging from Xerxes to rest. Mozenrath took off his turban and robe and slipped on a silk nightshirt before getting into his bed. Mozenrath was having a strange dream one that had been recurring a lot recently. He was standing in a long hallway and at the other end there was a man and a women holding a baby a young child wrapped in a cloth. There was a bright light shinning behind them blinding Mozenrath, so he couldn't make out their features.

"Hello son." Said the man.

"With missed you especially your little brother." Said the women.

"Come back to us, so we can be a family again." Said the man.

A family did sound nice to Mozenrath, he ran towards them, but as he ran them seemed to be father and father away. Mozenrath used his magic to levitate himself and fly towards the people. This time he was getting closer, but just when he was a few yards away from them, the ground before him erupted into a wall of flames and Destane stood before.

"Destane!" Cured Mozenrath.

"Hello my treacherous apprentice. I have come back for revenge!" Said the older sorcery as magical energy crackled from his hands.

"I defeated you once I can do so again!" Spat Mozenrath as he gathered his own magical energy for battle.

"Oh my dear Mozenrath, you still have a lot to learn." Said Destane as he fired a quickly burst of magical energy knocking Mozenrath to the ground. "I have a beautiful torture set up for you! Your about to experience a pain worse then death!" Laughed Destane as he turned to the people a fired a large ball of blue magical flames at them.

"NOOOOO!" Screamed Mozenrath as the flames hit the people and exploded.

Mozenrath awoke in his own bed breathing hard and in a cold sweat, he looked down at his hands shaking. It had all been just a dream. Mozenrath sighed and got out of bed, he took off his nightshirt and glanced at himself in the mirror. Mozenrath was handsome and imposing, he then glanced at the reflection of his back with a disgusted glare. Mozenrath's back was covered in scars left behind by Destane, when Mozenrath was training under the cruel sorcery. Mozenrath turned away from the mirror and put on his clothes. Normally he would just snap his fingers and his clothes would appear on him magically, but sense the lose of his gauntlet, he had to use his power for more important things then ordinary task.

Xerxes floated I to the room.

"Mozenrath sleep alright?" Asked the eel.

"Fine. Has anyone arrived?" Said Mozenrath.

"Not yet." Said Xerxes.

"Go to the throne room then. I'll be there shortly." Said Mozenrath.

Xerxes left the room. Mozenrath wonder over to a washtub and splashed some water on his face as he wondered about the dream. He had no clear memory of his family before he became Destane's apprentice. Mozenrath wondered why he had been having dreams about people who were supposed to be his family and then shook the the thought away. What need did he have for a family? He had done fine on his own so far and soon he would destroy his greatest enemy and conquer the world! The people in his past life meant nothing to him. Besides there was very little chance he would see any of them ever again. As for Destane, Mozenrath hardly doubt that his former master would ever return. Mozenrath dried his face off and left the room.

On the outskirts of The Black Sands several people were arriving. Malcho was the first to arrive as soon as he landed a couple of mumluks popped out of the ground with their swords raised. Malcho bared his fangs at the undead soldiers. Then one of the mumluks pointed to the right Malcho turned to where the mumluk was pointing and saw Mozenrath's palace. The giant serpent flapped his wings and headed towards the palace.

Several minutes later Abis Mal, Haroud, Mechanicles, and several bandits arrived at The Black Sands.

"Oh wonderful I have the pleasure of seeing you again." Grumbled Mechanicles as his beetle landed next to Abis Mal's horse.

"Oh great the over verbal Greek is here." Said Abis Mal as he leaped off his horse and made his way to Mechanicles.

Mechanicles jumped off his beetle and faced Abis Mal. The two villains were nose to nose with one another as the other villains watched them.

"You cost me several of my machines, a hideout, and perfectly good toga at the hands of Aladdin!" Snarled Mechanicles.

"Don't pin that loss on me! Your machines are the ones who blew that plan not me! You cost me my Mood Stones!" Snarled Abis Mal.

"Um...sir who is this man?" Asked Haroud.

"I am the greatest inventor of all time! Mechanicles!" Declared Mechanicles.

"I worked with this loud mouth one time to try and crush Aladdin. It was a terrible plan." Said Abis Mal.

"I imagine so." Said Haroud sarcastically as he thought about his life choices.

Abis Mal and Mechanicles were fixing to go back to arguing, when some mumluks busted out of the ground. Both Abis Mal and Mechanicles let out a scream of terror as they fell onto their backs. Haroud and the rest of the bandits tensed up ready to fight or flee at any moment.

"Ah this place is cursed! Why didn't anyone fell me?!" Cried Abis Mal.

"I did." Grumbled Haroud.

"Oh they're...so filthy!" Cried Mechanicles as he hid behind Abis Mal using him as a shield.

Abis Mal tried to grab Mechanicles and push him in front of himself, but both villains ended up falling on the ground in a tangle of limbs. A mumluk walked forward and pointed his hand east.

"What's he doing?" Asked Abis Mal.

"I believe his giving us directions." Said Mechanicles.

The two villains quickly got to their feet and jumped onto their means of transport and took off in the direction of Mozenrath's palace. None of the villains noticed the strange bandit, whose face was wrapped in a scarf. The bandits eyes briefly turned green and cat like. The bandit was Mirage in disguise. The powerful villain had decided to see what these villains were up to and to locate an old ally of hers.

"So this Mozenrath person is in charge of The Black Sands. I wondered what he did to Destane? Oh well I'll find out soon enough." Thought Mirage as the villains continued on to the palace.

The imps arrived next and after a brief scare from the mumluks they made their way to the palace.

Dominous Tusk arrived next and was pointed in the direction of Mozenrath's palace. As the massive Minotaur traveled he was trying to decide weather to team up with the ruler of The Black Sands, or take his land for himself. Oh well he would meet the ruler first then decide.

Cassim, Iago, and several bandits arrived next. Iago hid in a satchel around Cassim's waist. A hole was poked out of the bag to allow the parrot to see and look around. Cassim wire a long hood to hide his face.

"Alright Cassim were entering enemy territory. This place is crawling with undead and all kinds of horrible things, so try not to get us killed." Said Iago.

"Relax Iago I've broken into several secure palaces. This will be no different." Said Cassim.

"Just wait until you see Mozenrath and his undead goons. Them you'll think otherwise." Said Iago.

The group of bandits were pointed to the palace by the mumluks. Cassim shuddered a little at the sight of the undead soldiers. He was beginning to see why Iago was nervous about this place. Well he collect all the information he needed and quickly head to Agrabah to warn his son and friends. It should prove to be an easy mission. Little did Cassim know things were not going to be as easy as he thought and that he would make a shocking discovery.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Discovery

War of Brothers

Chapter 4 Discovery

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin. This is just a story for fun.

Cassim and Iago arrived at the front of Mozenrath's palace. All the others were there talking amongst themselves in the courtyard. Cassim dismounted his horse and patented to mingle with the crowd of villains. Iago poked his eye out through the bag hole at all the assembled villains as Cassim looked at the palace.

"I must say this is very impressive palace for a place like this." Said Cassim.

"Trust me if you've nearly been killed here several times you'll grow to hate this place." Said Iago as he looked at the crowd.

"See anyone you know?" Asked Cassim.

"Several people your son managed to tick off. He has a knack for that you know." Said Iago.

"I suppose he gets that from me." Said Cassim.

"Ok you see giant Minotaur and the creepy giant serpent with wings?" Asked Iago.

"They're pretty hard to miss." Said Cassim.

"Ok the Minotaur is called Dominous Tusk, his a big guy who loves to fight. The serpent is called Malcho, he has it out for me and probably Al." Said Iago.

"What about those imps over there?" Asked Cassim as he pointed at a Nefir's imps.

"Don't worry about them. They're nothing but henchmen who worked for another imp who was a scam artist. Though I would check my pockets if I were when ever you walked by them." Said Iago.

"Good to know." Said Cassim as he walked on.

Iago saw Abis Mal, Haroud, and Mechanicles hanging around in the front of the crowd.

"Ok the the fat guy and the tall one are Abis Mal and Haroud. Abis Mal isn't to dangerous, but if he has a magical item on him he could be a real problem. Haroud is Abis Mal's henchman, his smarter and more dangerous then his boss, so be careful around. As for the short guy in the toga is called Mechanicles, his a neat freak, but he makes these incredibly deadly machines that resemble bugs." Said Iago.

"Well my son, certainly has a huge variety of enemies." Said Cassim.

"As bad as these guys are Mozenrath is the worse!" Said Iago.

At that moment there was a flash of blue lightning hitting the ground creating a smoke cloud. Everybody took a step back from the cloud as Mozenrath and Xerxes stepped out.

"Greetings everybody. I am Mozenrath ruler of The Black Sands. I have gathered all here to join me in eliminating Aladdin and his friends once and for all! With Aladdin and his friends out of the way the rest of the world shall fall before us." Said Mozenrath.

All the villains looked at one another and whispered amongst themselves. Tusk took a step forward his mace in hands.

"Why should we listen to you? We can just take you out, take what you have, and then conquer Agrabah for ourselves." Said Tusk.

"You dare challenge the worlds most powerful sorcery. Very well then!" Said Mozenrath as he fired a blast of blue fire at Tusk.

The Minotaur backpedaled from the flame and fell onto his back. Mozenrath called the fire back to his hands and faced the other villains.

"Is there anyone else amongst you, who wishes to challenge my rule?" Asked Mozenrath.

All the villains shook their heads and quickly said no.

"I thought so. Now I will have a banquet set out for you. In two days we will launch a massive invasion on Agrabah. You may do what you like, but Aladdin is mine." Said Mozenrath before he vanished into a flash of light.

Mumluks came out of the palace carrying chairs, tables, food, and drinks for the villains. Cassim just starred at the spot where Mozenrath had been with a weird look in his eyes.

"Yep that was Mozenrath, his a pretty bad guy. Tusk was lucky Mozenrath didn't have his gauntlet otherwise we'd be having steak for dinner." Said Iago.

Cassim just continued to stare straight ahead.

"Hey earth to Cassim! Is anyone one home?" Said Iago snapping Cassim out of his trance.

"I'm...sorry Iago, but Mozenrath..." Said Cassim.

"What shocked you with his power?" Asked Iago.

"No...it's just that he looks a lot like Aladdin." Said Cassim.

"I...guess he dose kind of look like Al. Honestly I've never really had time to look at them together because I'm to busy trying to avoid getting killed by him." Said Iago.

"Iago...I need to tell you something very important." Said Cassim as he walked away from the rest of the villains.

"What...you have a secret treasure stashed away?" Asked Iago.

"No. Before...Aladdin was born...I had another son." Said Cassim.

"What?! How come I'm just hearing about this now? Does Al know?" Asked Iago shocked.

"Aladdin doesn't know. Many years ago I had two sons. The oldest was called Mosen and the other was Aladdin. Mosen was four years old and Aladdin was one. One day while I was working in the marketplace a group of slavers stormed through Agrabah and kidnapped several people, one of them happened to be Mosen. A bunch of the Sultan's guards chased the slavers out of Agrabah and followed them to The Land of the Black Sand. When they got there they found the slavers wagon wrecked and destroyed with no sign of any survivors. My wife and I became grief stricken. I went out into the world trying to make a better living to support my wife and remaining son. I also searched for any signs of Mosen. Now I...think I found him." Said Cassim.

"Yeah but how do we know if his really your son?" Asked Iago.

"We need to get him to trust me. You told me Mozenrath used to wear a powerful gauntlet, what happened to it?" Said Cassim.

"It's back at the palace in the treasure room. Wait...your not planning of getting it and giving it to Mozenrath are you? Because if you are count me out! Aladdin would never let you take it!" Said Iago.

"I'll just have to explain everything to him. If things don't work out I'll just steal the gauntlet back. Besides we need to warn my son about the invasion." Said Cassim as he got his horse.

"Fine will go with your crazy plan." Grumbled Iago.

The two of them took off to Agrabah.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Scheming in the Shadows

War of Brothers

Chapter 5 Scheming in the Shadows

Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin. This is just a story for fun.

Mirage walked about the palace out of her disguise. She was passing a nearby library, when she heard voice from inside.

"There is a powerful...sorcery is here." Rasped a voice.

Mirage entered the library and saw a mumluk going through some book shelves. Unlike the other mumluks this one wore a robe and Mirage recognized who the mumluk once was.

"Hello Destane...I see you've fallen on hard times." Said Mirage.

Destane spun around to face Mirage.

"Hello...Mirage...long...time no see." Said Destane.

"I take it that the one known as Mozenrath dethroned you and turned you into a mumluk." Said Mirage.

"He...did. He was...once my apprentice and he betrayed me, but...soon with the help of a few others...I will have my revenge." Said Destane.

"Ah revenge a thing I greatly support and approve of." Said Mirage.

Destane turned back to the bookshelf and began searching it until he found what he was looking for. The former ruler pulled out a book that had a cover that appeared to have an old man's face on the front.

"Khartoum." Said Destane as he turned to Mirage. "Could...you spare a little magic to awaken him?"

"Fine." Said Mirage as she zapped the book.

The eyes of the face blinked as the mouth slowly moved.

"Who has awakened me?" Asked Khartoum as the book began floating in the air.

"Hello...Khartoum. I am...Destane the former ruler of the...Land of the Black Sands." Said Destane.

"Destane. I have heard of you." Said Khartoum as he looked at the former ruler and saw the spirit of Jafar nearby, who Mirage couldn't see. "It seems I'm in the presence...of others, who have fallen onto rough times."

"Indeed, but if we work together...I believe we can be restored." Said Destane.

"Yes, but will take a great amount of magic to do that." Said Khartoum.

"Do not fret. There is a war fixing to happen and I believe the magical source we need will come to us. All we must do is wait and watch." Said Jafar.

"Soon...we will be restored and then we can focus on taking...over the world." Said Destane.

The three villains let out a chuckle as they walked out of the library with Mirage behind them.

"This should prove to be interesting." Said Mirage as she walked after Destane and his comrades.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Breaking the News

War of Brothers

Chapter 6 Breaking the News

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin. This is just a story for fun.

Cassim and Iago arrived at Agrabah. They traveled to Aladdin's hovel. Iago was sent on ahead to the palace to tell Aladdin and his friends of Cassim's arrival. Cassim wasn't sure if he was still wanted by the guards, so he didn't risk going. Iago flew to the palace where he found Aladdin with Jasmine and the others. Rajah was napping next to Genie, who was playing a game of go fish with Abu and Carpet. Iago looked over everybody's card then got behind Genie.

"Ask the monkey if he has any threes." Said Iago.

"Thanks Iago." Said Genie.

It took Genie a second to realize who he was talking to.

"Iago your back! Oh how we missed you old feather head!" Cheered Genie as he grabbed Iago and gave him a big old hug.

"Cough! Let go of me you big blue galoot! I need those wings for flying!" Complained Iago.

"Sorry about that. I get carried away." Said Genie as he released Iago.

"Welcome back." Said Jasmine as she walked over and stroked Iago's head.

"Is my father with you?" Asked Aladdin.

"His back at your hovel, he didn't know if his was still wanted by the guards." Said Iago.

"Don't worry my father pardoned him. There's nothing Cassim has to worry about." Said Jasmine.

"Ok good to know. I guess I'll go get him." Said Iago.

"Will send carpet to help get him." Said Aladdin.

Iago and Carpet flew out and returned twenty minutes latter with Cassim. Aladdin walked over and embraced his father.

"It's good to see you dad." Said Aladdin.

"It's good to see you my son." Said Cassim.

The two of them stopped hugging and stepped away from one another.

"What brings you here?" Asked Aladdin.

"I'm afraid I'm the bringer of bad news." Said Cassim as he pulled out one of Amin's posters and showed it to Aladdin.

"Mozenrath is gathering an army to invade Agrabah. Just when we thought we heard the last of that guy, his coming at use again." Said Aladdin as he glared at the poster.

"We went to The Black Sands to see what was going on." Explained Cassim.

Iago told Aladdin and the gang, who Mozenrath had recruited.

"Man that's more baddies then you can shake a stick at." Said Genie.

"Aladdin there's something else I must tell you." Said Cassim.

"It's fixing to get really awkward." Iago whispered to Abu and Genie.

"What is it dad?" Asked Aladdin.

"Aladdin...you had an older brother named Mosen." Said Cassim.

"What? But I don't...remember having an older brother." Said Aladdin.

"You wouldn't. You were only one, when he left." Said Cassim.

"What happened to him?" Asked Aladdin.

"Many years ago while I was working in the marketplace a group of slavers stormed through Agrabah and kidnapped several people, one of them happened to be Mosen. A bunch of the Sultan's guards chased the slavers out of Agrabah and followed them to The Land of the Black Sand. When they got there they found the slavers wagon wrecked and destroyed with no sign of any survivors. My wife and I became grief stricken. I went out into the world trying to make a better living to support my remaining family. I also searched for any signs of Mosen. Now I...think I found him in The Black Sands. Though I...think your not going to like what you hear." Said Cassim.

"Tell me who is...my brother." Said Aladdin with anticipation.

"You've actual met this man on several occasions. Aladdin...your older brother is Mozenrath." Said Cassim.

Aladdin and everybody let out a gasp. Aladdin was speechless. Genie's mouth hung opening touching the floor as his eyes popped out and grew to the floor. Then Genie turned into Luke Skywalker.

"No that's not true! Thats impossible!" Exclaimed Genie, before he turned back into his normal form.

"Told you it was going to be awkward." Said Iago.

"Uh huh." Agreed Abu as he nodded his head.

"Aladdin...I know this is a lot to take in, but it's true." Said Cassim with a sincere look on his face.

"Dad...you don't know Mozenrath like I do. You have no clue...about all the horrible things his done. How...can that monster be my brother? At...your worst...you were only a leader of thieves, but you had morales and honor. Mozenrath...only cares about conquering and getting more power. You haven't seen my brother in years...how can you be so sure that Mozenrath is my brother?" Said Aladdin as he looked at Cassim with a mixed look of anger and confusion.

"I'm absolutely certain Mozenrath is your brother." Said Cassim.

"I just...don't believe it." Said Aladdin.

"Someone's in denial." Said Iago.

Abu elbowed Iago shutting him up.

"Aladdin I need to get close to Mozenrath and talk to him. Maybe I can talk some sense into him and make him stop this invasion." Said Cassim.

"Good luck with that. Mozenrath doesn't trust anyone and he would never let anyone get close to him and talk him out of his plans." Muttered Aladdin.

"Perhaps if I had something Mozenrath wanted. Something he needed. Then he would trust me." Said Cassim.

"What are you getting at?" Asked Aladdin.

"I need the gauntlet." Said Cassim.

"You want us to give you Mozenrath's gauntlet so you can return it to him. And you'll believe that he will trust you and let you talk to him one on one.?" Said Aladdin.

"That's the plan and if things go wrong, I'll just steal the gauntlet back." Said Cassim.

"Father...not only is this plan dangerous, it's also incredible foolish. Mozenrath is like nothing you've ever faced. Your going to restore Mozenrath back to full power endangering everyone." Said Aladdin.

"Son, you need to trust me. If Mozenrath is indeed my son, I need to gain his trust and speak with him directly. If there's a chance I can reason, with him I have to take it. I don't know how he ended up this way, but if his our blood, there must be good in him somewhere. At the very least I can find out how he plans to attack Agrbah and alert you." Said Cassim.

Aladdin sighed.

"Genie get the gauntlet." Said Aladdin.

Genie proofed and returned in a biohazard suit carrying metal clamps with a small wooden chest clenched between them. He carefully put the box down and returned to his normal form.

"Is it safe?" Asked Cassim as he eyed the chest.

"It's safe, but whatever you do don't put it on the gauntlet on your hand." Said Iago.

Cassim picked it up and looked at the gauntlet. It just looked like a regular large glove to him.

Cassim tucked the chest under his arm.

"I must be going. I'm sorry...about delivering this news to you my son." Said Cassim.

"It's not your fault dad. It's...just really hard to grasp this. I don't know what to think." Said Aladdin with a sad look on his face.

"It is difficult...but I know you will get through this Aladdin. You are strong." Said Cassim as he put a hand on Aladdin's shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks and best of luck to you." Said Aladdin.

"Come on Iago we need to head back to The Black Sands." Said Cassim as he got onto Carpet.

"The things I get mixed up with." Muttered Iago as he and Cassim flew away.

An hour latter Cassim and Iago were heading through the desert back to The Black Sands. Cassim clutched the wooden chest tightly to his chest as he prepared to confront Mozenrath.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Story and News

War of Brothers

Chapter 7 Story and News

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin. This is just a story for fun.

Cassim made his way into the palace with the chest under one arm and the bag containing Iago underneath the other. Cassim dismounted his horse. And took a deep breath. He made his way into the palace courtyard. Cassim saw Malcho and Tusk had taken residence in the courtyard and were currently asleep along with the Imps and several bandits. Cassim made his way into the palace and approached one of the mumluk and Amin walking by. Cassim approached them.

"Excuse me kind sirs I need to speak with Mozenrath. It's very important and I have something he wants." Said Cassim.

"Oh do you now? Fine. Lord Mozenrath is in his throne room. I'll take you there." Said Amin as he lead Cassim to the throne room followed by the mumluk

In the throne room Mozenrath was going over the invasion plan, while Xerxes floated behind him. So far the plan was looking good. Mechanicles had left the palace to go to one of his bases and retrieve an army of his machines that would join the rest of Mozenrath's forces. Mozenrath had considered arming Abis Mal and Haroud with some of the magical items he had in his collection. The thieves seemed to have experience using magical items.

Mozenrath was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock at the door. Amin came in followed by an older man and a mumluk.

"Forgive the interruption Lord Mozenrath, but this man says he needs to speak with you and that he has something you want." Said Amin.

"What can you have that I could possible want?" Asked Mozenrath as he eyed the strange man.

"I wish to return something that belongs to you." Said Cassim as he held up the chest.

Mozenrath eyed the chest. He turned to Amin and the mumluk.

"You may leave us." Said Mozenrath.

"Leave." Chirped Xerxes.

Amin and the mumluk left leaving Mozenrath, Cassim, and Xerxes alone. Cassim carefully opened the chest and revealed the gauntlet. Mozenrath starred at the gauntlet in shock. The main source of his power was back and only a few feet away.

"Gauntlet!" Exclaimed Xerxes as he flew towards the chest and tried to snag the gauntlet with his teeth.

Cassim quickly closed the chest and tucked it under his arm prevent Xerxes from getting it. Xerxes flew back to Mozenrath as he stood up and faced Cassim his hands crackling with magic.

"You shall return what belongs to me now!" Declared Mozenrath.

Cassim held his ground, as Iago trembled inside the bag.

"I have one request to ask before I hand you the gauntlet." Said Cassim.

"Fine. What do you want? Treasure? Power?" Asked Mozenrath.

He had dealt with people before, who made demands from him and in the end Mozenrath would pretend to give into their demands then, he would destroy them. Whatever this man wanted Mozenrath would soon destroy him.

"I want to know your story." Said Cassim.

Mozenrath blinked in confusion. This was not what he had been expecting.

"What did you say?" Asked Mozenrath.

"I want to know your story. I'm an old man and I enjoy hearing people's life stories. You are an interesting man and I'm interested to hear your story." Said Cassim.

"Let me get this straight. You stole my gauntlet...from the Sultan's palace, so...you could get me to tell you my life story?" Asked Mozenrath.

"Yes. When your my age you will desire to hear a good story and do anything to hear it." Said Cassim.

Mozenrath chuckled.

"I must admit your a foolish, but interesting old man. Very well I'll tell you my life story." Said Mozenrath as he sat back in his throne.

Xerxes curled around his master's neck as Cassim pulled up a sitting pillow and sat before Mozenrath as he began to tell his story.

"I do not remember much of my childhood. The earliest memory I have was be chained up at a young age with some other people and walking behind a large wagon. I was apparently a slave, but I do not recall where I was taken from. The slave traders marched us through the desert and treated us cruelly. They were in a hurry to escape from something. The slavers ended traveling to The Land of the Black Sands and were attacked by mumluks and their master Destane. It was there that my path of greatness began." Said Mozenrath.

"Very interesting. Please tell me more." Said Cassim.

"Destane killed the slavers and the slaves with his magic. I managed to snatch the shackle keys from one of the slavers and escape my bonds. I hid underneath the wagon in fear waiting for the fighting to stop. It eventually did. I was fixing to crawl out from under the wagon, when all of a sudden it was blasted to pieces! I looked up and found myself face to face with Destane himself. The sorcery eyed me curiously. He then smiled and asked if I wanted to live and to learn magic. I shook my head yes and Destane took me to his palace to be his apprentice. To this day I still don't understand why he did it." Said Mozenrath.

"A young boy being taught magic by a powerful sorcery. That must have been an incredible experience." Said Cassim.

"You would think. But no it wasn't quit an incredible experience. Destane was a cruel and evil teacher, who would torture me and make me practice magic till dusk. Oh how I hated Destane for all the torture he put me through! I learned from Destane that the world was cruel and that only the strong and clever survive." Said Mozenrath as he frowned about the unpleasant memory.

Cassim clenched his fist behind his back and bit his lip. The torture his son had gone through was an atrocity! No wonder Mozenrath was like this.

"How did you survive this ordeal?" Asked Cassim.

"I help!" Said Xerxes.

Cassim eyed the eel with confusion.

"Under Destane's teaching I learned about familiars. Some sorceress had a familiar to help increase their own magical power. I decided to get myself my own familiar to be my companion and to one day help me escape from Destane or help me defeat him. I learned to create a familiar potion from one of Destane's book. When Destane was not around I went down to his lab to see what animals I could use for my familiar. Most of the animals were dead and dying. I eventually found an eel and used the potion on it. The eel turned into Xerxes and since then his been my companion ever since." Said Mozenrath.

"Companion!" Said Xerxes.

"Xerxes helped increase my own magical power. A few years latter I learned several things from Destane. Then the day came where I was finally ready to take Destane on. During practice in the courtyard I made a stand against Destane. I fired a burst of magic at him and forced him to dodge. Destane became furious and launched his own attack against me. I dodged it and hit Destane in the shoulder knocking him down. Destane summoned some mumluks to aid him. A couple of them grabbed me from behind. Destane prepared to fire a huge burst of magical energy at me, when Xerxes came in and bit Destane's arm. Destane's aim was thrown off as he fired the attack striking one of the mumluks holding me. I used my powers to escape and fled into the palace. I managed to make it into Destane's magical item collection. It was there that I came in contact with the gauntlet. I wasn't sure what the gauntlet did, but I was desperate for power. I slipped it on and my magical power greatly increased. Destane busted into the room ready to kill me. His anger soon turned into shock, when he saw I had the gauntlet on. Destane fired a giant blast of magic at me, but I easily deflected it. I then fired a powerful magical blast of my own hitting Destane and killing him. I raised Destane back as a mumluk and took over The Black Sands." Said Mozenrath.

"That is quit an amazing tale! Tell me do you remember anything about being a part of a family before Destane?" Asked Cassim.

"No I do not remember anything about any family I had before Destane. It doesn't matter though. Now would you hand me the gauntlet." Said Mozenrath.

Cassim opened the chest and slid across the floor towards Mozenrath. Mozenrath pulled out the gauntlet. He turned around making sure his back was facing Cassim as he removed the glove from his right hand and put the gauntlet on. Magical energy surged through Mozenrath as he was reunited with the gauntlet.

"Master back!" Cheered Xerxes as he flew off of Mozenrath's shoulder.

"Ah it feels good to be back." Said Mozenrath. "You have my thanks thief. What name do you go by?"

"I am Cassim." Said Cassim.

"Well Cassim. For the return of my gauntlet. I will allow you to have any treasure from the Sultan's treasure once we take over Agrabah." Said Mozenrath.

"A kind offer, but I must decline. You see I have come to talk you out of this invasion." Said Cassim.

Mozenrath stared at Cassim in confusion then a look of rage appeared on his face.

"Just who do you think you are?" Demanded Mozenrath.

"I am your father and I've come to connivance you to stop these plans of world conquest." Said Cassim.

"How dare you! Now your spouting lies!" Snarled Mozenrath as he fired a burst of energy of Cassim and bound him with mystical chains.

"Lies!" Said Xerxes.

"It's the truth. Son...I know you have a right to feel angry at me and the world. But conquering the world is wrong. Call off the invasion and come to Agrabah with me and see your little brother. We can start over and be a family." Said Cassim.

"Oh now I have a little brother now. Quit an interesting tale. But I don't care! You think you can just pop back into my life after all these years latter change everything and make things alright? How foolish! I'm on the verge of destroying my greatest enemy and conquering the world! That is my destiny! The world owes me! I will be a ruler like no other!" Shouted Mozenrath.

"Mosen...please stop! I know there must be good in you somewhere. I'm sorry...for not being there for you all these years and that you had a horrible upbringing. But I want us to start over. You, me, and your brother..." Said Cassim.

"Enough of your words!" Said Mozenrath as he put a magical gag over Cassim's mouth. "I'm going to put you in the dungeon for now. If your lucky I might take you with me for the invasion and watch Agrabah burn to the ground. He said before waving his hand again.

Cassim was teleported to the dungeon, put into a cell, and chained to the wall. The gag was gone and Cassim's bag was outside the cell. Iago pocked his head and made sure the coast was clear before flying towards the cell.

"Well that didn't go so well." Muttered Iago.

"I suppose it didn't. Iago I need you to fly to Agrabah and tell Aladdin what happened and that Mozenrath is his brother." Said Cassim.

"Ok." Said Iago.

"Wait before you go tell Aladdin not to come here to rescue me. He needs to focus on defending Agrabah." Said Cassim.

Iago nodded as be flew out of the dungeon, out of the palace, and towards Agrabah. Cassim slumped against the cell wall as he tried to think of a way to escape and reason with his son.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 The Coming Invasion

War of Brothers

Chapter 8 The Coming Invasion

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin. This is just a story for fun.

Iago flew to Agrabah as fast as his wings could carry him. Iago made it to the palace and landed in the birdbath to take a quick drink. He made his way into the palace and found Aladdin and the others.

"Iago!" Exclaimed Aladdin as Iago came panting into the room. "Where is my father?" He asked.

"He got captured! Cassim got Mozenrath to tell him his life story. After that Cassim told Mozenrath that he was his father and the guy didn't take it so well. Mozenrath chained Cassim up and threw him into the dungeon." Explained Iago.

"Did Cassim tell Mozenrath that Aladdin was his brother?" Asked Jasmine.

"Mozenrath didn't give him a chance to." Said Iago.

Aladdin grabbed a sword and called Carpet to him.

"Brother or no brother I'm going to save my father from Mozenrath and put a stop to this!" Declared Aladdin.

"Al wait! Cassim told me to tell you not to go rescue him. You need to focus on defending Agrabah from the invasion." Said Iago.

Aladdin sighed and lowered his sword.

"Your...right. I can't go rushing off and leave Agrabah unprotected. It's...just that this news of Mozenrath is driving me crazy!" Said Aladdin.

Genie floated over to Aladdin and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright Al. Will beat Mozenrath and all his bad buddies and save the day like always! Then will rescue daddy dearest and figure out some way to deal with your brother issues." Said Genie.

"Were here for you. Will get through this." Said Jasmine as she walked over to Aladdin, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him.

"Thanks everyone." Said Aladdin with a smile.

"We better tell my father to ready the guards and prepare for an attack." Said Jasmine.

"Yeah let's do that, but lets not tell him about Mozenrath...being my brother just yet." Said Aladdin.

"Ok, but will have to tell at some point." Said Jasmine.

The two of them walked off to see the sultan. Genie changed into an army general and proofed an army helmet on the heads of Abu, Iago, and Carpet.

"Listen up you worms! A war is coming and it's up to use to help fight then enemy off! We need to fortify and prepare for the coming invasion!" Declared Genie in a strong high voice.

"Oh brother." Muttered Iago.

Abu and Carpet nodded in agreement.

In the Black Sands, Mechanicles was returning riding a giant mechanical beetle with a lab on top. Around the giant beetle were several smaller beetles and scorpions. Mozenrath stood in front of his palace as the insects approached.

"What an impressive force you've brought me." Said Mozenrath with a smirk.

"Yes my creations are a fore to be reckoned with. They will utterly crush Agrabah's defenses!" Declared Mechanicles as he got down from his beetle.

"Indeed we shall." Said Mozenrath as he walked back into his palace.

All the other villains were preparing for the invasion. Mozenrath made his way down to the dungeon and towards Cassim's cell. Cassim looked up at Mozenrath.

"Hello father. Today is the day where I claim my destiny and conquer the world. Your going to have a front row seat as I invade Agrabah. It will be glorious!" Declared Mozenrath with a laugh.

"My...son please stop this! I'm begging you! Your brother is in Agrabah he is-" Began Cassim, but Mozenrath gagged him with a wave of magic.

"Like I care if my supposed brother is in Agrabah! He is not part of my life now! His well being is of no concern to me." Said Mozenrath as he waved his hand at Cassim.

The chains binding Cassim to the wall released him. A couple of more chains appeared and bound Cassim's arms behind him.

"Come along father we don't want to miss the show now would we." Said Mozenrath as he teleported himself and Cassim to the courtyard.

In the courtyard all of Mozenrath's forces were gathered and ready to move out. Xerxes flew over to Mozenrath.

"Are the preparations I asked for ready?" Asked Mozenrath.

"Yes Mozenrath." Said Xerxes as he pointed his head at a large carriage with a tarp over it.

"Excellent. Everything is ready. Now we shall march on to Agrabah and destroy Aladdin." Said Mozenrath.

At once the huge army of villains set out towards Agrabah. From the shadows of the palace Mirage stepped out.

"I do so love a good war." Said Mirage with a grin.

"War is never good." Said a voice from behind.

Mirage spun around and saw Fasir.

"Are you here to try to make me change my ways again." Said Mirage with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"I'm here to warn you that you are in danger and that a terrible force will use your power to rise up." Said Fasir.

"Ha! Me in danger? Don't be absurd! I'm Evil Incarnated! I'm capable of dealing with any force!" Said Mirage angrily.

"The force...I'm warning you about is closer then you think. Mirage please consider my warning." Said Fasir.

"Be gone from my sight! You already know my answer." Said Mirage.

Fasir sighed and vanished. Mirage teleported away to go and watch the invasion.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Invasion

War of Brothers

Chapter 9 Invasion

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin. This is just a story for fun.

Mozenrath and his forces saw Agrabah in the distance. Mozenrath's divided his forces in half and set them to attack to Agrbah from two different sides. Tusk, Abis Mal, Haroud, the imps, and several mumluks to the east side of Agrabah. Mechanicles and Malcho, with several mechanical insects and mumlucks would attack the west of Agrabah.

Mozenrath stayed behind with Xerxes, Amin, Cassim, and a couple of mumluks to watch the attack. Mozenrath grinned with anticipation. Cassim just stared at, his son sadly.

By a twist of luck Dhandi and her genie Eden just happened to be on the east side of Agrabah. The two of them were just hanging around, when Mozenrath's forces attacked! Tusk came bellow in swing his mace smashing stalls and making people run for their lives. Eden quickly took charge of the situation.

"Don't worry Dhandi I'll handle this, but first I'm going to get you to safety." Said Eden.

"Where are you sending me?" Asked Dhandi.

"I think the palace would be the safest place. Tell Genie what's going on." Said Eden.

"I will. Just be careful." Said Dhandi.

"Don't worry I can handle an oversized cow." Said Eden as she gave Dhandi a quick hug and teleported her away.

Eden then turned her attention towards Tusk. Eden looked into some cowboy clothes and jumped onto Tusk's back.

"Yea ha!" She shouted as Tusk tried to shake her off.

Tusk ran towards a building in an attempt to smash Eden off, but she quickly jumped off. Tusk crashed into the building and ended up hurting his body. Tusk glared down at Eden with biddy eyes as he reached down for her with one giant hand to crush her. Tusk wrapped his hand around and immediately felt a stab of pain. Tusk reeled back clutching his hand as he saw a green porcupine grinning up at him. Eden changed back into her normal form and pulled out a hammer slamming it onto Tusk's foot! Tusk screamed and fell onto his back.

"And the crowd goes wild!" Cheered Eden in victory.

Several mumlucks charged at Eden, but she blasted them with magic reducing them to pieces. From behind a nearby building Abis Mal and Haroud watched Eden with concern. They had not expected to encounter this kind of resistance.

"Where those imps go?" Asked Abis Mal as he looked around confused.

"They're probably causing trouble and stealing stuff." Said Haroud.

The two thieves watched Eden destroy several more mumluks.

"Time to call the boss." Said Abis Mal as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue orb and rubbed it.

Mozenrath's face appeared in the stone.

"What is it?" He asked with annoyance.

"Um...we have a genie problem." Said Abis Mal as he held the stone up, so that Mozenrath could see what was going on.

"I see. Earlier then I expected. Luckily I've come prepared." Said Mozenrath as he teleported himself to Abis Mal's location.

Mozenrath strolled over towards Eden with a confident look on his face.

"So we meet again." He said.

Eden whirled around and glared at Mozenrath.

"You!" She snarled as her hands crackled with power.

"Come and get me." Said Mozenrath as he took flight and flew away.

Eden took off after him. The two of them raced through Agrabah and through the desert. Mozenrath flew over a sand dune and vanished. Eden went over the sand dune and looked around confused. Suddenly a blast of magic flew in from behind and slammed into Eden knocking her to the ground. Mozenrath stood before her smirking. Eden got up and glared at Mozenrath.

"That all you got?" She asked.

"Oh I'm just getting started." Said Mozenrath as his gauntlet cracked with power.

Eden got prepared to fight, failing to notice a mumluk and Xerxes were coming up from behind with a carriage with a tarp on it. Xerxes removed the tarp revealing a large stone of Ix sitting in the carriage. Mozenrath fired a sneak attack at Eden knocking her into the Ix. The stone sucked Eden into itself. Eden banged on the stone trying to break free, but it was no use.

"You fell right into my trap. Now I have the perfect bait for Aladdin's genie." Said Mozenrath.

"Perfect bait." Said Xerxes.

Amin appeared with a mumluk and Cassim. Cassim eyed the captured Eden with shock. It looked like Mozenrath had planned well for this invasion if he was able to capture a genie. Cassim could only hope that Aladdin was able to defend Agrabah.

In Agrabah Tusk recovered from his injuries and continued causing havoc followed by the other villains.

At the palace the imps were breaking into the prison. They opened the door to a cell and Nefir flew out.

"It's about time you lazy louts came and rescued me!" Complained Nfir.

The imp with the crocodile head handed Nfir a scroll. Nfir took it and read it, a frown appearing on his face.

"You expect me to pay you for rescuing me?!" He shouted.

The imps nodded their heads. Nfir gritted his teeth. Before anything else could happen a huge net was thrown over the imps trapping them. Genie appeared in a fisherman's outfit with a beard.

"Ahoy there matey. It looks like I caught myself a fine haul." Said Genie in a sailor voice.

"Well that freedom was short lived." Muttered Nfir as he and the imps were tossed back into the cell.

Genie proofed back into his regular clothes and dusted himself off. He had seen the imps flying around earlier and knew just what they were up to. Genie patted himself on the back and went to rejoin Aladdin and the others. Genie arrived at the palace and saw Dhandi with Aladdin.

"What's going?" Asked Genie.

"A big Minotaur and a bunch of pale creatures showed up and started attacking. Eden proofed me here, while she dealt with them." Explained Dhandi.

"Mozenrath." Said Aladdin.

"Oh no! I have to go see if Eden is ok! She has no idea how dangerous that wiz kid is." Said Genie as he flew off.

"Genie wait!" Called Aladdin, but Genie was gone.

"He'll be ok. Right now we have to focus on defending Agrabah and repelling the invasion." Said Jasmine.

"Your right." Said Aladdin with a nod.

The group went to prepare for war.

Elsewhere Genie was flying about looking for Eden, when he spotted something out in the desert. Genie pulled out some binoculars and saw that it was Eden trapped in a large piece of Ix.

"Don't worry. I'm on my way." Said Genie as he put some black war paint on his face and charged forward.

Genie got closer and closer to Eden, so far there was no sign of Mozenrath or any of his forces. Genie was only a few yards from Eden, when the ground suddenly exploded into black sand that wrapped around Genie!

Genie tried to break free, but the sand was to strong and pushed him into the Ix. Mozenrath and Xerxes appeared before the Ix laughing in triumph.

"All to easy." Said Mozenrath as he created a portal to his palace and teleported the Ix through it.

The Ix appeared in Mozenrath's lab and the portal vanished.

"Time to deal with Aladdin." Said Mozenrath as he turned his attention to the city.

On the west side of Agrbah, Sadira was using her sand witch powers to clog the gears of several of Mechanicles's machines. The Greek screamed about sand getting everywhere and ruining his machines. Malcho charged at Sadira, but the young sand witch knocked him to the side with a wave of sand.

Mechanicles pulled out a blue orb and rubbed it. Mozenrath's face appeared in the stone.

"We're having a little sand problem sir." Said Mechanicles as he pointed at Sadira.

"A sand witch, how very interesting." Said Mozenrath as he teleported to the scene to deal with Sadria.

Sadria was dealing with some mumluks, when all of a sudden all the sand around her turned black. Sadria tried to control it, but she couldn't.

"Your power is impressive sand witch, but it's nothing compared to mine." Said a voice from behind.

Sadria turned around and saw Mozenrath. She was taken aback, by how much the sorcery looked like Aladdin.

"Who are you?" Asked Sadria.

"I am Mozenrath, ruler of the Black Sands and the soon to be ruler of the world. Now what name do you go by?" Said Mozenrath.

"I am Sadria the sand witch." Said Sadria as she took a fighting stance.

"More like a street mouse, then a witch. Tell me witch, are you friends with Aladdin by any chance?" Said Mozenrath.

"I am and I will help him beat, your forces." Said Sadria with defiance in her eyes.

"Very doubtful. Aladdin and his little friends will meet their end and you will be my prisoner." Said Mozenrath as he waved his hand grabbing Sadria with the black sand.

Sadria shouted and tried to break free, but she couldn't. Mozenrath opened a portal to his palace's dungeon and tossed Sadria into it. Chains shot from the wall and shackled Sadria.

"Enjoy you stay." Said Mozenrath with a smirk as he closed the portal.

Sadria looked at the dungeon floor sadly.

Mozenrath commanded his forces onwards to the palace.

In the desert Cassim was sitting by the carriage chained up, with Amin and a couple of Mumlucks guarding him. Amin's back was facing Cassim and he wasn't paying attention to Cassim. The former thief leader reached up and managed to snatch Amin's knife from his waistband. Cassim then skillful picked the shackle licks with the knife and freed himself.

"Here you can hold these for me." Said Cassim as he tossed the shackles to Amin.

Amin clumsily caught the shackles and fell back into the two mumlucks causing them all to fall down in confusion. Cassim grabbed one of the carriage horses and raced off to Agrabah. One way or another, he was going to put a stop to this and get through to his son.

In Agrabah, Mozenrath's forces were getting closer to the palace. Aladdin got on Carpet and flew out to fight the invaders. Aladdin searched the ground below for Mozenrath, suddenly a ball of blue flames flew up nearly hitting Aladdin and Carpet! Carpet dodged out of the way, just barely avoiding the attack. Aladdin looked down and saw Mozenrath grinning up with him with Xerxes hovering next to him.

Mozenrath used his powers to fly up and face Aladdin.

"Mozenrath." Said Aladdin as he glared at the sorcery.

"I finally found you Aladdin. I must admit I thought you were hiding from me, but like the predictable hero you are, you damming running out to save the day. I've dealt with your genie and his girlfriend. I've also dealt with a young sand witch that was causing me trouble. And now here we are." Said Mozenrath.

Aladdin thoughts went out to Genie, Eden, and Sadria, he could only image what kind of horrors they were facing.

"This ends today Mozenrath! I will defeat you and your forces and rescue my friends!" Shouted Aladdin.

"Will just see about that!" Snarled Mozenrath as he started firing burst of blue magic at Aladdin.

Carpet flew around dodging the attacks as he brought Aladdin and himself closer to Mozenrath. When they were close Aladdin leaped from Carpet and tackled Mozenrath! The two of them crash onto the roof of a nearby building as they began to wrestle with one another. The two of them rolled to the edge of the building and fell off!

Luckily there was a cloth canopy to break their fall and they bounced off of it and landed on the ground separate from each other. Both men stumbled to their feet at the same time. Aladdin charged at Mozenrath, but the sorcery fired a blast of magic and knocked Aladdin to the ground. Mozanrath closed on Aladdin, his gauntlet glowing with power.

"At long last, I will finish you off once and for all!" Declared Mozenrath as he prepared to blast Aladdin.

"Stop!" Cried a voice.

Mozenrath turned to see Cassim charging at him on a horse! Cassim leaped from the horse and knocked Mozenrath to the ground.

"Get off of me! How dare you interfere with my victory old man!" Snarled Mozenrath as he knocked Cassim off of him.

"Son please stop this madness! I'm trying...to stop you from killing, your little brother." Said Cassim with pleading look in his eyes as he stood in front of Aladdin.

"What nonsense you spout! First you claim to be my father...and now your telling me that my most hated enemy is my brother! Lies! I have no family! I will destroy you!" Declared Mozenrath as he prepared to fire a blast of magic.

"My son I beg you please don't! I know, your angry and that this is hard to believe, but I'm telling you the truth. If you wish to destroy somebody, then destroy me. I deserve it...I've been a terrible father to both you and Aladdin. It's because of me, your like this and full of anger. I only request that...you spare Aladdin and his friends and family. They don't deserve your wraith. Mosen I'm sorry." Said Cassim.

Mozenrath felt a tiny twitch of pain go through his head. He resisted the urge to grab his head and starred at Cassim.

"Why...did you call me by that name again?" He asked.

"Because my son, that was the name your mother and I gave you." Said Cassim as he stepped towards Mozenrath.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Screamed Mozenrath as he released a wave of magic knocking Cassim to the ground. "I don't know what game, your playing, but it won't work!"

"Mosen.." Said Cassim.

Mozenrath ignored him and turned to Aladdin.

"Aladdin count your blessings. For today I will allow you and your loved ones to live. When we meet again I will destroy with the powers of your precious genie!" Declared Mozenrath.

Xerxes flew over to Mozenrath as he opened a portal and vanished through it. Aladdin helped Cassim to his feet. Cassim looked saddened and beaten. The two of them hopped onto Carpet and flew back to the palace to help the defenses.

At Mozenrath's palace Destane, Jafar, and Khartoum, were peering into Mozenrath's lab where they saw the trapped genies in the Ix.

"Soon we will be restored." Said Destane with an evil grin.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 Takeover and Betrayal

War of Brothers

Chapter 10 Takeover and Betrayal

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin. This is just a story for fun.

Mozenrath gave, his forces orders to continue attacking Agrabah. He then teleported back to his palace, with Xerxes. The ruler of the Black Sands was angry and confused. He sat in his throne and began thinking.

"What wrong?" Asked Xerxes.

"Just the words of a pathetic old man clamming to be my father and that Aladdin is my little brother." Grumbled Mozenrath.

"Is what old man say true?" Asked Xerxes as he hovered next to Mozenrath.

"It doesn't matter. I had no family and I never needed one! I survived and became strong. The world threw everything at me and tried to ruin me, but I learned and fought my way to power. Who needs friends or family? I certainly didn't! I got where I am on my own. I will crush Aladdin and that old fool Cassim and I will take my rightful place as ruler of the Seven Deserts! I will use the power of the genies and become unstoppable." Declared Mozenrath as he stood, with his gauntlet glowing brightly with power.

"Master is strongest!" Cheered Xerxes.

"Come Xerxes, let us take a little bit of the genie magic and use it for something useful." Said Mozenrath as he walked out of the throne room with Xerxes.

In the lab Destane, Jafar, and Khartoum were creeping up towards the Ix that held Genie and Eden. Mirage watched from the shadows grinning evil. Genie saw Destane coming towards the Ix.

"Hey back off creepy!" Complained Genie.

Destane touched the Ix and sparks flashed everywhere! Genie and Eden screamed in pain as they felt their magic get drained from their bodies! Jafar was zapped by the magical Sparks and laughed. In a matter of seconds Jafar, was returned to being flesh and Destane was restored to his normal human form.

"Jafar!" Gasped Genie as he saw Jafr grinning wickedly before him.

"That's right I'm back!" Laughed Jafar.

Mirage walked out of the shadows and smirked.

"It seems like at least two of you are restored, but what about Khartoum?" Said Mirage indicating the sorcery trapped in the book.

"Oh, he will be restored real soon. We just need another powerful source of magic." Said Destane.

"Do you plan to use Mozenrath. I'm sure it would be quit a fun revenge using him as a source of magic." Said Mirage with a smirk.

"Oh we have another magic source in mind." Said Jafar as he and Destane exchanged a look.

In one quick movement, both Jafar and Destane fired a magic blast at Mirage and sent her flying into the Ix. The stone sucked Mirage into itself. Mirage banged on the Ix screaming and shouting.

"What is the meaning of this?" Demanded Mirage.

"My dearest apologies Mirage, but me and my fellow magic users need another source of magic and this world isn't big enough for all of us to rule." Said Destane with a smirk.

Khartoum floated to the Ix and received a magical blast of energy that restored him. Mirage screamed in pain as she felt her body grow weak. The three evil magicians stood together fully restored.

"Just need to grab one thing and then will track down Mozenrath." Said Destane as he walked over to a nearby wall and pressed a brick.

A secret compartment opened up revealing a gauntlet. Destane grabbed it and placed it on his left hand. The gauntlet crackled with power.

"Very nice. Once we beat your apprentice lets throw him into the Ix, so we can drain, his power." Said Jafar.

"I agree." Said Khartoum.

"I'm just going to check the dungeon and make sure there isn't anything useful in there." Said Destane as he teleported to the dungeon.

Sadria was still hanging in the dungeon, when she heard a noise, she looked up to see Destane looking in at her through the dungeon.

"Now who do we have here?" Asked Destane.

"I'm Sadira." Said Sadria as she eyed Destane as he came into the room.

Destane studied Sadria for a few moments.

"I can tell you have a good amount of magic in you. You could be very useful." Said Destane as he teleported himself and Sadria out of the dungeon and into the lab. "I just found us another source of magic we can drain."

Jafar and Khartoum grinned and nodded in approval. Destane dragged Sadria to the the Ix and was fixing to push her into it, when Mozenrath and Xerxes came into the lab. Mozenrath starred at the scene in confusion and quickly fired a blast of magic that hit Destane knocking him down and freeing Sadria from, his grasp.

"Destane how did you come back?" Demanded Mozenrath as he glared at his former master.

"Aw Mozenrath, did you really think you be rid of me forever? I'm more powerful then you could possibly imagine and I brought some friends with me." Said Destane as his gauntlet crackled with power.

Mozenrath glanced over at Jafar and Khartoum, who circled him.

"Hello again young sorcerer." Said Khartoum.

"The name is Jafar." Said Jafar as his staff glowed brightly.

"I'll be taking my gauntlet and palace back Mozenrath." Said Destane.

"Will also be taking over the world." Said Jafar.

"You will be doing no such thing I will destroy you all." Shouted Mozenrath as he released a bombardment of magical blast at his opponents.

Jafar and Khartoum blocked the attacks, while Destane deflected the attack launched at him and fired his own Attack at Mozenrath. Sadria scrambled from off the floor and took cover underneath a table as she watched the fight. Mozenrath managed to block several of Destane attacks, but then Jafar and Khartoum joined in and it became to much for him. A blast from Destane knocked Mozenrath down.

"Master!" Cried Xerxes as he flew over to a down Mozenrath.

Mozenrath moaned and tried to get up, but he fell back to the floor. Destane and his allies closed in on Mozenrath.

"It is time to meet your end." Said Destane.

Sadria scooped up some sand in her hand and took a breath, before running out from her cover to Mozenrath and Xerxes's side. Sadria through the sand in the air and teleported Mozenrath, Xerxes, and herself away.

"They got away!" Complained Jafar.

"It doesn't matter, will deal with them latter. Now let us go and conquer Agrabah." Said Destane.

The three sorcerers teleported out of the lab and towards Agrabah.

Elsewhere Sadria, Mozenrath, and Xerxes appeared in Agrbah at the palace. The three of them were in the courtyard.

Mozenrath was groggy and had no idea what had happened or where, he was. Mozenrath felt tired and his eyes kept trying to close. He became aware of some voices and looked up to see Aladdin looking down at him. Mozenrath felt a mixture of anger and fear at the sight of his enemy, but he was unable to do anything. Finally unconsciousness claimed Mozenrath and he closed his eyes.

Aladdin looked down at Mozenrath, while Sadria explained everything that happened.

"What should we do with him?" Asked Sadria as she pointed at the unconscious Mozenrath.

Xerxes hovered close to Mozenrath barring his teeth at Aladdin, in warning to stay away from his master.

"Will get him to my room to heal." Said Aladdin.

This calmed Xerxes down as Aladdin and Sadria picked up Mozenrath and carried him to Aladdin's room to rest.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11 A look at the Past

War of Brothers

Chapter 11 A look at the Past

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin. This is just a story for fun.

Aladdin looked down at the unconscious figure of Mozenrath in his bed. Sadria, Iago, and Abu stood nearby. Iago and Abu glared at Xerxes, who was hovering next to Mozenrath.

"So tell me why we haven't thrown this guy into the dungeon and chain him up? He'll destroy us, when he wakes up!" Shouted Iago.

"We have other problems to worry about Iago. Look I'll just take the gauntlet away from Mozenrath and will be fine." Said Aladdin.

"Why did you have to remind me of those other problems." Groaned Iago as he shook with fear.

At that moment Jasmine entered the room followed by her father and Cassim. All three looked at Mozenrath. Both the Sultan and Cassim, were shocked.

"What's Mozenrath doing here? Did you capture him Aladdin?" Asked the Sultan.

"Not exactly. It's complicated." Said Aladdin.

"Please explain." Said the Sultan.

"Mozenrath is my brother." Said Aladdin.

The Sultan looked shocked.

"It's true and my father confirms it." Said Aladdin.

The Sultan studied Aladdin and the unconscious figure of Mozenrath. Now that he really looked at the two men did share some resemblance with one another. Aladdin then explained the situation going on at the Black Sands and that brought more worry to the Sultan.

"Father what should we do with Mozenrath?" Asked Jasmine.

The Sultan studied Mozenrath. The ruler of the Black Sands looked like, he wasn't in any shape to attack anyone with magic and he was Aladdin's older brother, so the Sultan didn't want to throw him in the dungeon. The Sultan glanced over at Aladdin.

"Is there someway to keep Mozenrath from using his magic, when he regains consciousness?" Asked the Sultan.

Aladdin starred at Mozenrath and nodded.

"Very well I leave him in your hands, perhaps, you can convince him to join our forces and drive back the invasion." Said the Sultan as he turned to leave.

Aladdin walked over to Mozenrath and removed his gauntlet from his hand revealing the bone hand underneath. Cassim and Sadria starred at the hand in shock.

"What happened to his hand?" Asked Cassim.

"It's the price Mozenrath paid for, when he obtained the power of the gauntlet." Explained Aladdin.

Sadria went over to Mozenrath and began to remove, his shirt to tend to the wounds, when she saw all the aged scars on the young rulers back and let out a gasp. Aladdin and Cassim looked at the wounds and stared in shock.

"Those look old." Said Aladdin.

"The work of Destane." Muttered Cassim.

The wounds were tended to and the group went over to the next room to discuss what do next. The gauntlet was put on a table in the room. Xerxes just looked at his master in concern.

In Agrabah the guards had managed to keep the invaders at bay. Abis Mal, Mechanicles, and several of the other villains were regrouping trying to come up with a plan to attack, when Jafar Destane, and Khartoum appeared before them.

"Greetings everyone, we are your new masters and we will be taking over this invasion." Said Destane.

"What happened to Mozenrath?" Asked Mechanicles.

"His no longer in command." Replied Destane.

"Hey aren't you that Jafar guy? Can I have my third wish?" Asked Abis Mal.

"No you can not. My genie powers are gone and I and my fellow sorcerers are in command. You will do as we say." Said Jafar as he raised his hand and unleashed a tiny burst of magic at Abis Mal causing him to yip in pain.

"Enough we will continue with the invasion." Said Destane.

The villains quickly went back to attacking Agrabah.

In a room at the palace Aladdin and his allies were discussing what to do next about the invasion. Sadira glanced at the room where Mozenrath was resting. Ever since she found out that Mozenrath and Aladdin were brothers, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Sadira had given up on her crush with Aladdin, but now she found herself having a crush on Mozenrath. The young sorcery was handsome after all.

In the bedroom Mozenrath was slowly regaining consciousness, he notice that his wounds were tended to, his gauntlet was missing, and that he was in a strange room.

"Master!" Cheered a voice.

Mozenrath saw Xerxes floating above him and then he remembered where he was. Mozenrath shushed Xerxes.

"Where is the gauntlet and Aladdin?" Asked Mozenrath.

"In other room." Said Xerxes.

Mozenrath got up and crept to the entranceway, he saw Aladdin with his friends and family and the gauntlet resting on a table nearby. Mozenrath snuck in and put the gauntlet on as it crackled with energy. Aladdin and the others heard him and turned to face him.

"Mozenrath!" Exclaimed Aladdin.

"Yes I'm back and I'm going to finish you off here, take over the palace, and destroy those fools who attacked me." Said Mozenrath with a smirk.

"My son enough! We are not your enemy. We treated your wounds and now were trying to save Agrabah and we can use, your help." Said Cassim as he tried to reason with Mozenrath.

"Don't you order me around old man! All of your are my enemy! You may have treated my wounds, but that changes nothing! I will destroy you all starting with Aladdin!" Declared Mozenrath as he pointed his gauntlet at Aladdin and prepared to fire.

The gauntlet suddenly stopped glowing. Mozenrath starred at it in anger and confusion. There was a flash of light and Fasir appeared.

"Who are you?" Demanded Mozenrath.

"I am Fasir and I have come to help put an end to this rivalry. There is a darkness coming and the only way to stop it is to have you work together with your brother." Said Fasir as he faced Mozenrath.

"I will do no such thing! I will destroy all who oppose me!" Declared Mozenrath.

"It's time you learned the truth. I will show you your past and then hopefully you will let go of your hate. Aladdin you must see this also, along with your father." Said Fasir.

In a flash of light Fasir, Mozenrath, Aladdin, and Cassim were gone. The others starred in confusion not sure what to do.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12 The Past

War of Brothers

Chapter 12 The Past

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin. This is just a story for fun.

Fasir, Aladdin, Mozenrath, and Cassim appeared in a strange realm filled with hourglass.

"Where are we?" Demanded Mozenrath.

"We are in the realm of time. Here the sands of time go by and here you will all learn the truth. Weather you accept it or not is up to you." Said Fasir as he waved his hand.

An image appeared before the group. It showed the backstreets of Agrabah. People were waking about doing all kinds of things. The scene focused on one building that showed a young boy playing in front of a house with an old ball.

"This...is our old home." Whispered Cassim.

Mozenrath starred at the young boy in confusion, for some strange reason he was getting a headache.

A women walked out carrying a young boy who only looked to be about one.

"Mosen come play with your brother, while I go to the market." Said the women as she put the boy down.

"Alright mother." Said Mosen the boy.

"That's...me?" Asked Mozenrath as he stared at his past self playing with the younger boy.

"It is. This was the life and family you forgot, for on this day a great tragedy happened and you were forced to adapt to a new life." Said Fasir as he pointed to something in the distance.

Everyone turned and saw a large group of ragged man riding horses and swinging swords. People ran and screamed from them.

"Slavers." Said Cassim as his hands tightened into fist and he glared at the men on horses.

A few more men came racing down the street on horses pulling a large cage on wheels. The men stopped and jumped off their horses and began to round people up. Further down the street Mosen and his little brother saw the carnage. Mosen grabbed his brother and looked for a place to hide. His eyes landed on a large empty basket that was used for laundry. He picked it up and turned to his brother.

"Ok Aladdin we're going to play a little game. Hide under here and you'll get a surprise." Said Mosen as he motioned for Aladdin to get under the basket.

Aladdin nodded his little head and crawled under the basket. Mosen set it down and then looked around for a place to hide. He went a few yards, but encountered one of the slavers. Mosen tried to run away, but the slaver grabbed him.

"Oh a young one. You'll fetch good on market!" Laughed the slaver revealing a mouth of rotten teeth.

Mosen kicked and screamed, but the slaver just simply picked him up and tossed him into the cage with the other unlucky victims. The slavers jumped onto their horses and took off taking Mosen and the other slaves with them.

"Mozenrath...saved me, when I was a kid. He was my brother." Said Aladdin as he looked over at Mozenrath who just stared blankly ahead.

"Yes, he was your brother and it was thanks to his actions that you were saved from a cruel life of slavery. However the life ahead for your brother was unpleasant and everyday was a struggle for survival. The memories of his family and past life were nearly forgotten." Said Fasir as the scene changed.

It showed Mosen in shackles walking in a line with other slaves behind a wagon. One of the slavers merciless whipped the slaves. Mozenrath seemed to flinch every time the slaver cracked his whip.

The scene changed again showing an older Mosen standing before Destane in the Black Sands with the wreckage of the slaver's wagons around them. The sorcerer grinned evilly at the boy and offered him a chance to be his apprentice. Mosen agreed.

"Mosen became the apprentice of a powerful sorcerer and had his name changed to Mozenrath. Destane was a cruel master, but Mozenrath learned and became strong, until he was able to beat Destane and take over the Black Sands. Thus began Mozenrath's conquest to conquer the world that hurt him so much over the years." Said Fasir as scenes of Mozenrath's life played before them.

Mozenrath just starred at the ground not sure what to do. The memories were coming back and giving him a headache, but he knew them to be true. Cassim walked up to Mozenrath and wrapped his arms around him.

"My son I'm sorry for the life you were forced to live. If there was anyway to prevent any of those horrible events from happening to you, I'd do it in a heartbeat." Said Cassim.

Aladdin walked over to them.

"I never got a chance to thank you brother, but thanks." Said Aladdin.

Mozenrath didn't know what to say. So many emotions in feelings were running through his head. For the first time in a long time, he actually felt like what it was to be loved.

"So do we call you Mosen or Mozenrath?" Asked Aladdin.

"I suppose...I'll still go with Mozenrath. It's the name I've had for most of my life." Said Mozenrath.

"Mozenrath it is then." Said Aladdin.

"We're a family again." Said Cassim.

"Now that the truth has been revealed and that you've decided to work together, you are ready to tackle the task ahead." Said Fasir as he waved his hand.

The father and sons vanished and returned to Agrabah to face the invasion force.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13 Comfort and Redemption

War of Brothers

Chapter 13 Comfort and Redemption

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin. This is just a story for fun.

Aladdin, Cassim, and Mozenrath reappeared in the palace. Mozenrath looked slightly weak. He fell, but managed to grab a wall and support himself. Xerxes, Aladdin, and Cassim ran over to the wizard, but he waved them away.

"I'm...fine. I just need to be alone for a little bit." Said Mozenrath as he stumbled out of the room and headed to the palace garden.

"What happened?" Asked Jasmine.

Aladdin explained everything that happened everybody including Iago looked mournful. Sadira glanced out at the balcony and looked at Mozenrath, who was sitting by the fountain starring at the ground. Xerxes floated next to Sadira looking sad.

"Master hurt." Said Xerxes.

"He is, but I'm going to help him." Said Sadira as she used her powers to create a stairway out of sand to walk down on.

Xerxes followed her. The two of them approached the fountain and Mozenrath looked up at them.

"Leave me alone sand witch." Muttered Mozenrath.

Sadira ignored him and sat down.

"Tell me what's bothering you." Said Sadira.

"I...just found out the the person...who I once considered my greatest enemy is my younger brother. I ended up rescuing him as a kid and for the past year I've been trying...to kill him." Said Mozenrath.

"You had no idea he was your brother. From what I heard you had a rough life growing up. I can understand what that's like. I had a rough life to." Said Sadira.

"That doesn't excuse me from what I did! I have plagued Agrabah and committed one terrible crime after another. The things I did to Aladdin are horrible and unforgivable." Said Mozenrath as he starred at the ground.

"Well your not alone. I...did some terrible things to Agrabah and I did some nasty things to Jasmine and tried to win Aladdin's love for myself. I thought what I did was terrible and unforgivable, but I was wrong." Said Sadira.

"What do you mean?" Asked Mozenrath as he raised an eyebrow.

"After I realized that Aladdin and Jasmine were truly in love with each other I gave up on my attempts to steal Aladdin and I tried to make up for what I did in the past. I learned that the people I did wrong were very forgiving and though you can't go back in time to fix your past mistakes you can work hard and make a better present." Said Sadira.

"Do you honestly believe that Aladdin would forgive me...for what I have done?" Said Mozenrath.

"His your brother and if it is one thing I've learned about Aladdin it's that his a forgiving person. Trust me." Said Sadira.

Mozenrath looked at Sadira, for some strange reason he found himself trusting the sand witch.

"Very will. I shall ask for forgiveness, but first I must redeem myself." Said Mozenrath.

"Master have plan!" Cheered Xerxes as he flew up to Mozenrath.

Mozenrath scratched Xerxes head and turned to Sadira.

"Would you care to join me on a little mission?" He asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Asked Sadira.

"I'm going to free the genies and Mirage from Destane." Explained Mozenrath.

"I'm in. Do you know where they're at?" Said Sadira.

"I sense that Destane and his allies are in Agrabah. My master will keep the genies and Mirage close by." Explained Mozenrath as he teleported them to the castle wall to look out at the city.

Off in the distance they could make out Destane and his forces on the South. They saw Destane, with Jafar, and Khartoum standing at the rear of the forces with the Ix next to them. Mozenrath teleported himself and his allies closer to the villains and the Ix.

"Can you create a little diversion, while I get the Ix?" Asked Mozenrath as he glanced at Sadira.

"Just watch me." Said Sadira with a smirk as she raised her hands and used her powers to create a sandstorm.

The sandstorm blinded the villains and allowed Mozenrath to fly forward towards the Ix. Genie glanced towards Mozenrath with annoyance.

"Here to zap more magic out of us wiz kid?" Asked Genie.

"No I'm here to save you." Said Mozenrath as he used his powers to levitate the Ix and carried it back to Sadira.

Mozenrath used his powers to quickly teleport them back to the palace. Destane and his fellow magicians cursed as they sandstorm died down and they found the Ix was gone. Destane glared at the palace with hatred sensing that his former apprentice was behind the theft.

At the palace Mozenrath smashed the Ix on the ground freeing it's prisoners. Genie and Eden flew out and stretched their limbs, while Mirage staggered to her feet. Genie looked over at Mozenrath.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks for the save wiz kid. Maybe you are Al's brother after all." Said Genie.

Aladdin, Cassim, Jasmine, and the others showed in the courtyard. Genie flew over to them and embraced them in a giant bear hug. Eden went off to find Dhandi. Aladdin got free from Genie and looked at Mozenrath.

"I hear you freed Genie and the others." Said Aladdin.

"I did. It...was the least I could do...for what I did in the past. I just want to say...I'm sorry little brother. What I did you...was horrible and if you don't forgive I understand." Said Mozenrath as he looked at Aladdin with sadness in his eyes.

Aladdin stepped forward and embraced Mozenrath.

"Of course I forgive you. You didn't know I was your brother and what happened in the past happened. What matters is that we're back together and we can start over." Said Aladdin.

Cassim join in on the embrace. Genie pulled out a tissue and blew his nose like a foghorn.

Mirage watched the tender moment with a minor from the sidelines, with a look of disgust. Fasir appeared next to her and Mirage gave him a glare.

"Have you come here to ask, if I've changed and learned my lesson?" Sneered Mirage.

"No I've come to see if you were ok." Said Fasir.

"I am perfectly fine. Once I rest a little, I will take my revenge on Destane and then I'll crush Aladdin and all he cares about." Said Mirage.

"It saddens me that you still believe in the power of hate. Can you not see the destruction that paths leads? No matter how strong hate is love will overcome hate. That has been proven before and it will be proven again." Said Fasir.

"Alright then. Will see how Aladdin and his love ones deal with the powerful army outside. If there so called love for each other can overcome that sea of hate, then perhaps I'll actually consider your wisdom and your love for me." Said Mirage.

"Very well." Said Fasir as he and Mirage teleported away.

Sadria was looking out at the balcony, when she heard somebody walking up to her, she turned to see Mozenrath.

"I...just wanted to thank you for your assistance in retrieving the Ix from Destane and for helping me make amends with my brother." Said Mozenrath.

"Your welcome." Said Sadria with a smile.

"Care if I join you?" Asked Mozenrath.

"Not at all." Said Sadira.

The two of them stood on the balcony and looked at the night sky. It was a sweet moment and the two magic users enjoyed each other's company. The final battle would happen soon and no one knew what the future held, but for now things were peaceful.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14 Final Battle

War of Brothers

Chapter 14 Final Battle

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin. This is just a story for fun.

The next day the the heroes met together to plan for the war. Mozenrath came with a dangerous plan to deal with Destane and the other magic users.

"I will unleash the Sands of Destruction to take down Destane and his magic users." Said Mozenrath.

"Wiz kid has finally lost it!" Said Iago looking freaked out.

"His pulling out the big guns!" Said Genie.

"What is the Sands of Destruction?" Asked Aladdin.

"It is a powerful magic technique that will call upon a sheer force of destruction that will destroy any enemy, however the power comes at a prince. The one who invokes the Sands of Destruction, will die after the spell is cast." Explained Mozenrath.

"Son I forbid you to use that spell! We just reunited and I don't want to lose you again!" Shouted Cassim.

"Father...please. I'm the one who brought this evil to Agrabah and I must atone for what I did. No one else needs to die because of my mistake." Said Mozenrath.

"What...would happen if two powerful magic users were to invoke the Sands of Destruction?" Asked Sadira.

"I...suppose they could survive, but their chances of survival would be very little." Said Mozenrath.

"Sounds better then dying outright. I'm going to help you invoke the sands of destruction Mozenrath and we're both going to come out of this alive." Said Sadira.

"Your a stubborn one sand witch, but very well. I'll let you help." Said Mozenrath.

The mood in the room seemed to lighten up. Then there was a bunch of shouting outside that quickly drew everyone's attention. Everybody raced outside to see that the evil army was attacking! It was time to finish this war.

Genie and Eden grew to giant size to fight a bunch of metal beetles flying around. Genie pulled out a bug zapper and zapped several bugs, while Eden took on the form of a exterminate and sprayed a green fog at the beetle causing them to rust and fall from the sky. Malcho roared and flew towards them. Genie and Eden shrunk down to their normal size and changed into cowboy clothes.

"Time to rope this varmint up!" Said Genie as he tossed a lasso around Malcho's mouth.

The serpent jerked around trying to free himself, as Eden jumped onto his back and Genie soon followed. Malcho tried to shake the two genies off, but they held on. A lightbulb flash over Genie's head as he came up with a crazy idea, he snapped his fingers and a fishing rod appeared in his hands, at the end of it was Iago who looked around confused, then he saw Malcho.

"Awwww! What gives?! Why am I here!" Cried Iago.

"Relax Iago, your just a little bait to get our friend moving, just insult him a little and get him moving. Trust me no harm will come to you." Said Genie.

"Fine, but if I die I'm so coming back to haunt you!" Said Iago.

Genie lowered Iago a few yards away from Malcho's face as he tied himself to the serpent. Malcho's eyes glared at Iago as he saw him.

"Hey ugly you still mad about being banished to the North Pole?" Taunted Iago.

Malcho managed to let out a hiss and tried to fly forward unaware that Iago was tied to a fishing rod being hung from Genie. Malcho flapped his wings as Genie moved Iago around steering Malcho. Genie steered them to the ground and made the serpent fly through the city streets towards Tusk. The big minotaur was waving his club around shouting threats, when he saw Malcho racing towards him. Malcho realized he was going to crash into Tusk! Genie and Eden teleported themselves along with Iago off of Malcho before the serpent crashed into Tusk.

The two genies and parrot starred down at the unconscious and defeated monsters lying in a heap. Eden zapped some magic at the monsters and trapped them in a cage. Genie and Eden went off to rejoin the battle and Iago went to find a place to lay low.

Cassim and Aladdin stood back to back as they fought a bunch of mumluks and bandits. Abis Mal came charging in swinging a sword at Aladdin, who dodged it and slashed at the bandit leader's belt causing his pants to fall down. Abis Mal shouted and tripped to the ground. Cassim was facing off against Haroud, when Amin came in and tried to hit him. Cassim dodged and Amin crashed into a wall. Haroud looked at Cassim and decided he was outmatched and retreated. Mechanicles came marching in with his giant beetle.

"How do we stop that?" Asked Cassim to his son.

"We attack from the inside." Said Aladdin as he summoned Carpet and the two of them flew up to the machine.

The father and son jumped into a small opening and found their way to the inner workings of the machine. The two of them stabbed their swords into some gears and caused the machine to go haywire! Aladdin and Cassim ran out of the machine and jumped onto Carpet. In the beetle Mechanicles screamed in rage as his fortress sparked and crashed onto it's side putting the killer machine out of the fight.

Near the palace, Mozenrath and Sadria were making a circle with mystical symbols out of black and gold sand, when suddenly Destane, Jafar, and Khartoum appeared before them. Destane saw the circle and gave his former apprentice a small smile.

"I must say Mozenrath I'm impressed. I never suspected you of using the Sands of Destruction. Your braver then I thought, but I'm afraid I'm not going to let you use it."

Destane fired a magic blast and knocked Mozenrath and Sadria to the ground. Mozenrath managed to stumble back to his feet and glanced at Sadria who seemed stunned. Mozenrath glared at his former master and his allies with hate. Destane laughed as he and his allies closed in on Mozenrath.

"Poor Mozenrath, your all alone." Said Destane.

"His not alone!" Said a voice from above.

Everybody looked up to see Aladdin and Cassim flying in on Carpet with Genie and Eden behind them. The heroes landed next to Mozenrath and stood by his side.

"Ah good it's the street rat and some of his friends. Saves us the trouble of looking for you." Said Jafar.

"I will take great pleasure in eliminating all of you." Said Khartoum as he used his magic to grow to giant size.

Genie and Eden flew at Khartoum and changed their bodies into a couple of biplane pilots complete with plans. The two of them flew around Khartoum firing magic bolts at him.

On the ground Aladdin and Cassim faced off against Jafar, while Mozenrath faced off against Destane.

Khartoum swatted at Genie and Eden, but they were to fast for him. The giant was so busy trying to crush them that he didn't see a rope magical appear and and wrap around his legs. Khartoum stepped forward and lost his balance crashing to the ground with a thud.

Jafar was blasting at Aladdin with his staff, the young man dodged the attacks and charged at Jafar swinging a sword. Jafar blocked it with his staff and the two of them were pushed against one another. Cassim came charging in from the side swinging forcing Jafar to retreat back. The father and son then struck at Jafar together and rained down blows upon him. Finally Aladdin managed to score a lucky hit and knock Jafar's staff from his hands and delivered a powerful blow to Jafar's face knocking him to the ground.

Mozenrath and Destane were locked in a battle of magical energy. Destane laughed as he began to get the upper hand in the fight, when suddenly some golden sand wrapped around his left arm making him lose his concentration. Mozenrath slammed his magic into Destane and knocked him to the ground. Mozenrath turned to see Sadira grinning at him.

"Thank you." Said Mozenrath.

"Your welcome." Said Sadira.

"It's time to end this. Are you sure you want to do this?" Said Mozenrath as he walked over to the circle and looked at Sadira.

"Of course. I'm not letting you do this by yourself." Said Sadira with a smile.

Mozenrath smiled back. The two of them placed their hands on the circle and closed their eyes. The circle started to glow and the sand began to rise up, grow, and take shape. The sand shaped itself into a giant bird made out of gold and black sand. It was the form the Sands of Destruction took. The bird rose into the air and exploded into a wave of black and gold energy that went and spread through Agrabah.

Destane saw the wave and screamed in horror as it hit him. Everybody watched as the bodies of Destane, Jafar, and Khartoum turn into sand statues and crumple to pieces. The wave had the same affect on the mumlucks and destroyed them. The bandits saw that the majority of the invasion force had just been destroyed! They shouted and screamed as they ran for their lives, along with Abis Mal, Haroud, Anin, and Mechanicles.

Everybody in Agrabah cheered. The war was over.

Aladdin and Cassim cheered and they turned to look at Mozenrath and Sadria who were both laying on the ground. A panic took a hold of Aladdin as he ran over to the two magic users. Was it possible that were dead? Aladdin carefully rolled them onto their backs and looked at them. Both Mozenrath and Sadria's chest were moving, they were alive, but just barely. Genie took Mozenrath and Sadria to the palace to be healed and rest.

Above Agrabah, Mirage and Fasir watched the evil army be defeated. Mirage was completely shocked by the outcome, she just couldn't believe that the army had lost. Was there actually some truth to what Fasir had told her?

"It appears that hate has lost." Said Fasir.

"It...has." Said Mirage with defeat.

"Will you consider my words and giving us another chance to be together?" Asked Fasir.

"I suppose there's...no harm in giving it another try." Said Mirage.

"Thank you Mirage. I promise you that this time things will work." Said Fasir with a I,e.

Mirage couldn't help, but smile back. The two of them teleported away.

Mozenrath and Sadria were unconscious for two days, then they woke up. The Sultan was there to warmly greet them and thanked them both for saving Agrabah. Xerxes flew in and wrapped himself around his master glad to see him awake. Soon Mozenrath meet up with Aladdin and Cassim.

"So what are you going to do now?" Asked Aladdin.

"I suppose I must return to the Land of the Black Sands. I'm still the ruler there and I plan to make some big changes. The Land of the Black Sands will no longer be a place of fear and evil. I will turn it into a thriving city full of life." Said Mozenrath.

"Sounds like a big job." Said Aladdin.

"It is. Don't worry I'll come and visit both of you and your free to come visit me. My conquering days are behind me now." Said Mozenrath.

"I wish you good luck my son. I am proud of you." Said Cassim as he embraced his son.

Aladdin joined in on the embraced. After a few seconds they stopped. Mozenrath and Xerxes went off and found Sadria in the garden.

"I hear your leaving." Said Sadria.

"I am and I was wondering if you would join me." Said Mozenrath.

"Why?" Asked Sadria.

"Well I'm rebuilding my land and turning it into a better place. I can use someone with your skills." Said Mozenrath.

"Is that all?" Asked Sadria.

"Well...no. I've actually grown quit fond of you." Admitted Mozenrath.

"Well then you can count me in." Said Sadira as she walked up to Mozenrath and held his hand.

The two of them exchanged a smile and Mozenrath teleported them to his kingdom to help creat a better future.

The End.


End file.
